ihowl
by xxdeadnotsleepingxx
Summary: just has random lyrics posted in from One republic's song all fall down. GO ONE REPUBLIC!


"I have to go

Carly's POV

"I have to go."

"Ill come with you."

"I don't want you"

"You don't want me?"

"No."

"Don't do this!"

"I don't have a choice."

'Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound you're waiting for'

Freddie's POV

It was for her own good. Didn't she see that? Why couldn't she leave it at that? This hurts me too! That night, neither could sleep. Carly and Freddie were officially Over. In fact, anyone who knew couldn't sleep. If one of the best couples ever had died, what hope was there for the rest of them? Really?

You feel that your will starts crashing down  
Whenever you're will starts crashing down  
Whenver your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me

Nobody's POV

Carly began rapidly losing weight. Freddie had some of his fellow werewolves take guard on her. He had to leave her early, before his werewolf effects came into place. She was never to know he was a werewolf. But, maybe she suspected it, deep inside of her. He didn't want to leave her. He would live forever so he had to leave her while he was around his own age. His alpha leader commanded that no werewolves have any human contacts.

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below  
Everyone's the same  
My fingers to my toes  
We just can't get a ride  
But we're on the road

Carly's POV

Why did he leave? I don't think I will ever know. Maybe I should ask him. The last time I saw him was that day, two years ago. Or was it more than two years? Time had lost all meaning to me, when he left me, and Sam moved away not long after that. Now I had noone. I am so lonely. I'm not sure what to do anymore. There's nothing to think about or do.

Freddie's POV

She was considering death. How? More importantly, Why? Should I just go explain everything and act like two years haven't passed. Or should I just let her go. I never knew I was a werewolf until the day before our two year anniversary.

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

Nobody's POV

Freddie went up to Carly's door and stood there for a long period of time, debating whether or not to just ring the doorbell. Eventually he did and Carly answered the door.

"Freddie?"

"There is something that I need to tell you. Is Spencer home?"

"No, Spencer went to go visit my parents on the submarine, and they sank and drowned."

This brought on a fresh bout of tears.

"I'm…really sorry Carly. For leaving you, for that _thing _that happened. Do you live alone now?"

"yes" she managed to gasp through sobs

"Can I come in? There's something that I need to tell you privately."

"S-sure"

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down

Freddie's POV

I couldn't take the hurt anymore. I had to tell her.

"Carly,"

"yes Freddie?"

"I'm a werewolf."

The words came spluttering out. I wasn't sure if she heard them.

"A were-what?"

I think she did hear.

"My alpha wolf commanded us not to have any human contacts, because we never age. So, about the time I turned werewolf, I had to cut off all contact with you and anyone else."

"Wow. That's….that, um."

She couldn't say it. Weird. Strange. Scary.

Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
If ever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down


End file.
